Hope Book II: Our Hope tainted Black
by MagicTricker21W01
Summary: Sequel to "Hope Book I: New Hope". Order kept his promise and his attacking both camps with the help of his guardians. Until another group of guardians claim to be from Chaos in CHB with a new member. Who could this person be? Read to find out! The first chapter is in "New Hope" by the way.
1. Chapter 2

**HELLO! This is the second chapter I have forgotten to post. Whoops. Sorry!**

**Again, don't be an idiot if you didn't read the first story in this series. *cough cough* my brother *cough cough***

**DISCLAIMER- To Rick. That's it. If I did own this, the Blood of Olympus would be out earlier. **

~NICO P.O.V. ~

I ran as fast as I could to Percy who was with Annabeth at the beach. Percy was crying and Annabeth is trying her best to comfort him. "PERCY!" I hollered. Percy looked up, his eyes red and puffy from crying. When I was finally near them I bet on my knees and took deep breaths. "What is it Nico?" Annabeth asked. I waved the letter around and stood up and faced them once I recovered from that unexpected jog.

"Kairi is alive." I announced. Percy's eyes widened, "H-How do you know?" he asked. I showed them the letter and watched as Annabeth read it out loud. Then she looked at me as if I was crazy, "That's not possible." She said. I crossed my arms, "That is Kairi's hand writing." I argued. She raised an eyebrow, "How do you know?" she asked. I rolled my eyes, "She was in my mortal school I was attending." I explained. Percy's face then lit like a light bulb, "So my sister is alive!?" he asked. I nodded, "Let's go to Chiron." I said.

~SELINA P.O.V. ~

"So…how long am I going to train?" I asked for the fifth time. Edward and Jordan groaned while Ashley and Catherine rolled their eyes. "We will be training with you for ten thousand years which is five hundred years back on Earth." Catherine explained. I nodded and sighed, "Great. And I can't make contact to my friends and brother." I grumbled. The guardians gave me a sympathetic look which made me grumpier. "Let's just get this other with."

~*TEN THOUSAND YEARS LATER-FIVE HUNDRED YEARS LATER (Earth)*~

I opened the door to the meeting room with for the guardians and it was a sight that was not very…um…professional for four professional guardians. Edward was sleeping while Jordan was watching how many marbles he can put in his mouth. Catherine was swinging on the chandelier and Ashley was screaming at her to get down (although, I can't believe Edward can sleep like that since my ears hurt from Ashley singing.). I sighed and closed the door. I sat at the front table and massaged my hand. "Edward wake up. Jordan you can put three hundred fifty-three marbles in his mouth. Ashley stop screaming, you might break the windows. Catherine please get down and I'll get you a rocking horse to fit with you. Now everyone please SIT DOWN!" I shouted.

Soon, things went back to order. Well, not Order but order…neat…you get what I mean. Soon, a portal appeared and Chaos stepped out of it and sat at the end of the table. "Today, your training is finished and you will be sent back to Earth." Chaos said. I was so happy that I fell off my chair. Chaos leaned in, "Are you okay there?" he asked. I sat back on my chair and nodded so hard I thought my head was going to fall off my body. Chaos sighed and continued, "You will be leaving-""Now!?" I interrupted excitedly.

Chaos nodded and as soon as he did I made a portal behind my chair that connected to my room and jumped into it. I landed on my bed and removed my portal and began practicing my greeting to them. _"I hope Percy, Nico and the others are there!"_ I thought happily. Then it dawned on me…it would be five hundred years later and…I don't think they can live that long. I then sat at the corner of my room and tried to think of happy thoughts. Luckily, I have a lot of those.

After staying by the corner for an hour, a knock was heard and Catherine peaked out. "Time to go. We will depart from the flying court." She said and closed the door again leaving me alone. I sighed and made a portal to the flying court. The flying court by the way is a court made for people with wings to fly away to different planets. We mostly use it when we have a mission for Chaos in another planet. I walked through the portal and noticed I was the last to be there. Chaos was there looking at us. "You have to wear your cloaks. You will use your guardian name and you will reveal when most necessary to gain their trust if needed. And Kairi, do you have my letter to give to the Olympians?" he asked.

I nodded. "Good. Now, get your cloaks on and you can depart. Stay together and good luck." He said and disappeared. I snapped my fingers and my cloak was on. It was black on the outside like the other four but it was sea green on the inside. Edward's red in the inside of his cloak. For Jordan, red. For Ashley, gold. And lastly, for Catherine it was pink. As soon as we all had our cloaks on, we flew off with our wings and flew towards Earth.

After a few minutes, we were above Camp Half-Blood at about thirty feet. Until Jordan thought it was funny to push me downwards. While I was going down, I shouted "GERONIMO!" and that caught lots of attention towards me. I then made contact to the ground and looked up at the guardians expectantly. They flew down behind me and once they did, demigods were looking at us with their weapons out.

I looked at Jordan and glared at his cloak since I can't see his face. I then turned back at the demigods and sighed. "Who are you?" a familiar voice asked. I looked who asked and a smile made a way to my face. There, my brother stood proudly with Riptide out. I frowned that I remember that he can't see me since my face is covered. "I am Clara. Leader of Chaos' guardians. We are here to help you with Order and his guardians. This is Kinlore, Nora, Roxas and Emily." I said pointing to Edward, Ashley, Jordan and Catherine respectively. "Why don't you put down your cloaks?" Annabeth asked beside Percy. "You will all know when the time is needed." I said. Soon, the Olympians flashed in. Great. "Who dares enter Camp Half-Blood?" Zeus thundered **(**_**Sea**_** what I did there? I'm **_**shore **_**you did. Now, did you see my water reference in the previous sentences? You did? Great!) **.

I sighed and brought out the letter and gave it to Zeus. "Us." I said flatly. There were some collective gasps and Zeus just glared at us. He didn't even read the letter yet. "How dare you-""Just read the _dam Void _letter." I said while smirking as I heard the guardians and Percy and Annabeth laugh quietly. Zeus got red a little before reading it. After he did, he bowed to us and my shoulders slumped as the other Olympians followed. "We are honoured for you all to aid us Princess-""Not now." I cut in. I think I forgot to mention that if you become a guardian of Chaos, you get to have royalty and be claimed as either princess/prince? No? Well, now you do. And it is very annoying for us.

"Where will you stay? We haven't made a place for you yet." Chiron asked. I smirked and walked to and empty field. I snapped my hands and soon, a black cabin raised from the ground while it shook. The cabin was bigger than the rest of the cabins. While it may seem like that, it is actually very _very _bigger in the inside that it is more like a mansion inside. I looked at the goddess Athena. "Lady Athena, would you like to see our architecture from our city?" I asked since she was staring at it in awe. She nodded and walked in. After one hour, she came out like she saw the end of the world. "That…is….incredible." she said. I smiled, "Why thank you. Me and the best architects of Chaos designed in ourselves. I thought it should break physics." I said out loud for everyone to hear.

"You can't break physics." Annabeth said. I looked at her and smirked, "I'm afraid I just did. Now if you excuse us. We will be in our cabin, or should I say, mansion." I said and made a portal and made the guardians go in that leads to the cabin. "See you later." I said and went in and made the portal disappear. The cabin was the exact same one from the planet Chaos made for the guardians. It had four floors and fifty rooms.

Five of them being our rooms, the rest are either for entertainment or for training. We all agreed to do something we loved to do; play the Xbox with Kinect. The game we agreed to play was made by us. You have to solve puzzles, go back in time, collect different evidence, murder someone…you know, typical guardian works. I got first place while Catherine went second, Ashely third, Jordan fourth and Edward last. Again. I then left the cabin and let the others play "Just Dance" because, honestly, I always got perfect to I let them take a shot.

I first went to the forest and wondered why Percy and Annabeth are alive and still look the same as before. _"Some demigods were made immortal." _A voice said. "Chaos? Are speaking in my head again?" I asked out loud. _"Yes. If you have a question you could always ask me." _He said. "Alright, thanks." I said and walked back to the mansion. That was when I spotted him. Nico di Angelo.

**CUT! All right. I made a few references to 'a certain British sci-fi show' and I thought it would be fun. I have a challenge! I will make some references in some chapters and you have to guess what that is or where I referenced it. A great challenge if I think so myself!**

**~MagicTricker21W01**


	2. Chapter 3

**HI! The reference was another "Doctor Who" reference. If you don't know "Doctor Who" well...YOU HAVEN'T LIVED! Just kidding. Go to London, find a blue police box and if you notice that it is bigger on the inside then that my friend is the TARDIS. Anyway, enough chitchat and let's get on with the story. **

**DISCLAIMER- *starts singing* I GOT MY STOOOORY IN MY HANDS!**

* * *

~NICO P.O.V. ~

* * *

It has been five hundred years since Kairi disappeared. I don't think she died because every day I check the underworld but I don't find her anywhere. Hades won't tell me anything at all. I was starting to lose hope until I remembered her letter. I was made immortal as a gift from Zeus and to help the demigods in war and all that. Then, a group of angels came here saying they were here to help and they said they are the Guardians of Chaos. The last time a group of angels came, our camp was a mess. They were from Order.

But the thing about the Guardians of Chaos is that one of feels familiar. Its right in front of my face and it's ready to slap me any second. I was walking around the cabins and I was impressed with the Guardians cabin. Athena said it was bigger on the inside, like a mansion. I guess being a Guardian has its own privileges.

Then while walking by, I saw one of the Guardians outside; I think her name was Clara. All I could see was her cloak. I couldn't help but smile and wave at her. She wave back and started walking back towards her cabin.

I ran to catch up, "Hey!" I called out. Clara stopped and looked at me and I could have sworn I saw sea green eyes but it disappeared in the shadow of her cloak. "What?" she snapped. "Do I know you from before?" I asked slowly. She remained quiet until she answered. "Yes…you do." She said. She was about to remove her cloak until she stopped, "But I can't tell you who I am yet." She said sadly. I frowned, "Why not?" I asked. "Strict orders from Chaos. But you will know soon. I promise. Until then, please be patient." She said.

She was about to go in until she turned around and hugged me. I hugged her back awkwardly until she whispered something. "_Remember me for soon, the day will come_." She whispered. She broke the hug and went in and slammed the door shut. I was left wide eyed remembering Kairi's letter.

"_Remember me for we shall meet again in time."_

"_Remember me for soon, the day will come_."

I ran to Percy and shook him wildly, "Easy Nico! You got my attention, what is it?" he asked. I dragged him in the forest and looked at him sincerely. "Kairi is back." I said. Percy looked at me wide eyed, "Really? Where is she?" he asked. I looked down, "She's Clara. I'm sure of it." I said. Percy raised an eyebrow up, "How can you be sure?" he asked.

I told him everything what happened with me and the angel. Percy's mouth was left hanging in shock. He was about to go run until I grabbed his arm and shook my head. "Why?" he asked. "Chaos told the Guardians not to reveal who they are yet. They only told us their Guardian name but not their real name." I explained. Percy nodded, "So, we keep it a secret for now I guess." He said. "Yeah. I'm going to go now. Bye." I said and shadow traveled to my cabin.

* * *

~SELINA/CLARA P.O.V. ~

* * *

Oh my gods. OH MY GODS! What did I do!? I paced around the game room. I told the Guardians what happened and they seem to understand. "Look, there is no point in pacing around. Besides, we will reveal our real names. Well, except, we won't be recognized since we aren't demigods, just mortals." Catherine said. I nodded and took deep breathes. "Kai' you need to calm down, relax, and play Halo." Jordan said offering me a remote control. I took it and began playing and winning since I was the best player in our group.

After playing fifteen times with Jordan, a horn sounded signaling lunch time. "Let's go. I'm hungry." Edward said. I rolled my eyes, "You're always hungry." I muttered. We followed the other demigods to the pavilion and I forgot we needed a table. "Um, where will we sit?" Catherine asked. "We need a table." I said. I held my hand out and made a pure black table with designs of galaxies on the table and stars on the bench.

We sat down while everyone watched us sit on our new table. I was glad to eat because eating is one of the ways for my mind to ponder. Unfortunately—or fortunately—our table was near Nico's. The Guardians were looking at me, expecting me to do something. Then I realized; they wanted me to summon their food and place a force field around our table so we can put down our cloaks and eat. Outside the force filed, the demigods would think we are eating with our hoods on and eating without chatting. How wrong they think.

I snapped and the force field appeared. I put down my hood and shook my hair. "Fresh!" I exclaimed. The other guardians followed. "So, what do you want to eat?" I asked. "Pizza and coke!" they shouted in unison. I smirked and snapped my fingers, making fresh hot pizza and ice cold coke. Blue coke for me as always. We began to eat and I explained them the activities in the camp and all that.

"Okay, Okay, Okay. You're telling me you climbed the lave wall? That looks like suicide." Catherine said shocked. I sipped my coke and nodded, "Not really. It was easy once I got Hestia's blessing and being her champion." I said. "Oh, well that explains things." Ashley said. I finished my blue coke and pizza while the rest did the same. "Cloak time." I said and put my hood back on and removed the force filed. I stood up and the rest followed me back to our cabin to practice fighting.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?" Jordan asked as he ran around the room while I shot arrows at him that were blazing with Tartarus fire. I smirked, "Maybe, maybe not." I said. I was about to shoot him on the foot when we heard a conch horn blow three times. I immediately changed my bow and arrows into my sword that had a few upgrades. At the bottom of the hilt are five options I can turn.

The first is to make my blade go on fire. The second one is to make is ice cold. The third one is to make one light swipe cut through large boulders and five trees. The fourth is to make my blade fourth one is to make my entire sword invisible. And the last option is the most dangerous option that will use unless I really really REALLY have to. The fifth option is to make my blade turn into Chaotic Fire. A fire that is slightly similar to Tartarus but worse. One touch can make your very essence not return to Tartarus but all the way to the Void in the most painful way possible.

I ran out and scanned the group of monsters. Five thousand monsters. Easy. Everybody was still busy suiting up so I decided to do it. I flew to the center of the monsters and killed every monster on sight. I used some of my powers but mostly used my sword. I made five tornadoes to make the flying monsters be shredded into monster dust. I split open the ground to make the small monsters go back to Tartarus immediately. And I would give the giants a bath with water and thunder. All in my record time; four minutes.

While I was fighting, I heard one of the campers shout at the Guardians. "You're not going to help your leader!?" the camper asked. I heard Jordan laugh and reply, "She can do it. She's the fastest one to do it." I think I faintly heard Ashley saying, "Shut up. You might lower the demigod's IQ with your stupidness."

Soon, I was surrounded in monster dust enough to make a beach. I made my sword disappear and made the tornadoes vanish. "Well that was fun." I said. All the campers stared at me shocked. I looked at them, "What?" I asked. Even the Guardians were slightly panicking and pointing at their hoods.

"_Is it this bright or is it just me?" _I thought. Then I realized something utterly horrible. My hood was down revealing my identity.

I had one thought; I'm screwed.

* * *

**UH OH! Looks like somebody's hood is down. Literally. How do you think the gods and the goddesses will think of this? What about the demigods? Or what about Chaos' strict orders? The answers will be revealed in the next chapter. See you next time!**

**~MagicTricker21W01**


	3. Chapter 4

**HELLO! I'M BACK! Did you wait long enough? I think so.**

**DISCLAIMER: I MADE PJO!  
*dodges flying suitcase from an attorney*  
I WAS JOKING! I DON'T OWN PJO AND HOO!**

~SELINA/CLARA P.O.V. ~

Just when Zeus was about to say something, Ashley froze time. Yes, Ashley has that power; No, she is not a child of Kronos. She was just taught by Chaos. While time froze, I ran towards them and panicked. "I'M DEAD MEAT TO CHAOS!" I screamed. Then, a portal was made behind me and I gulped as I felt a familiar power coming close. I turned around and there stood Chaos. "H-hi Chaos. W-what brings you h-here?" I asked stuttering. Chaos looked at me as if saying "_your joking right?" _look. "That hood of yours fell off revealing your identity." He said in a dead tone.

I then exploded, "I'M SORRY! I know that we should not reveal our identities until the time is right but those damn monsters kept coming! And you know how fun it is for me to fight monsters on my own. Besides, remember when Jordan joined me in fighting? He got a big gash on his chest! So I thought battling alone wouldn't hurt anyone since I'm a little over powered. But not as powerful as you, of course. Then while I was fighting, I guess one of my tornadoes made my hood down, or maybe a monster placed it down. Whatever did this I'm sorry!" I said all in one breathe.

After a few minutes, Chaos laughed. Yes. Chaos, the creator, LAUGHED. "It's alright Kairi. We all make mistakes. Besides, I think they waited long enough for your identities. Well, erm, identity since they wouldn't know Jordan, Edward, Ashley and Catherine." He said. "Well, I better be off now. I have a meeting with the primordials. Goodbye. Oh and good luck with my gift." He said.

Shrugging, I ran back to where I stood and braced myself. I nodded at Catherine and she snapped her fingers, making time work again. "What is going on?!" Zeus thundered. **(Sorry, can't help it. XD) **I sighed. "My Guardian name is Clara. Although, my real name is Selina Wright but I liked to be called as Kairi." I said. A few campers looked at me in shock while others asked "Who is she?" they were probably new campers. The Zeus pointed at the other Guardians, "Then who are you?" he asked. "Oh, they are just mortals. They were saved by Chaos and he decided to make them Guardians." I explained.

They put down their hoods and waved "Hello!" they greeted. Then, they said their real names. Oh, when you become a Guardian, your last name will change to "Stars" since you will become part of the family. Whatever the family is. Percy, Annabeth and Nico looked at me.

I looked at them and smiled, "Hi. I'm back." I said. Then, I was crushed in a hug by the three. "Kairi…is that really you?" Poseidon asked. I smiled, "Hey Dad. How's it going?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. Then, the three pulled away from the hug.

Then, I got smacked by Annabeth's questions until Percy put a hand on her shoulder, "Annabeth, relax. You'll find out soon enough." He said. "Sorry, I just really wanted to know." She said. I looked at Nico and smiled, "Hello. I'm back and I'm alive. You got my letter, yes?" I asked. Nico nodded and crushed me in a hug.

"I missed you so much." Nico said. I smiled, "I missed you too. I wasn't allowed to give anymore letters. I'm sorry to make you panic." I said. Then Nico kissed me on the cheek, "Don't leave me again like that." He said. I stood straight and did a two-fingered salute at him, "Yes sir!" I mocked. The three of us laugh and Nico punched my lightly in the shoulder. I looked at the Guardians and they gave me a thumbs up. I stuck my tongue at them and they snickered.

So, after a while, Nico and I were walking around the forest, holding hands and exchanging stories on what happened here and back on the other planet. Nico was laughing at the prank I did on Edward and Jordan. "Seriously!? Your pranks are hilarious! It would bring shame to the Stoll's!" Nico said clutching his stomach in laughter. So we continued and I was thinking about the offer Chaos gave me.

"_You do know you will return to Earth soon, yes?" Chaos asked. I nodded with a smile but was quickly replaced with a frown. "But my friends and Nico won't be alive anymore." I said glumly. Chaos smiled, "They are alive. They are made immortal and I have an offer for them." He said. I looked at him shocked, "Like what offer?" I asked. Chaos smiled even bigger, "I offer Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Nico di Angelo to become a Guardian." He said. I was so happy I hugged him, "I'll make sure to ask." I squealed. Chaos hugged back oddly, "I'm sure you will."_

"Say Nico." I started. "Yeah?" Nico asked. "I have an offer for you that I think you would like." I said. "What is it?" he asked. "Would you like to be a Guardian like me? We could be together." I said. Nico smiled and hugged me, "Of course I would!" He said happily. "Are Annabeth and Percy going to become Guardians too?" He asked. I nodded, "I still have to ask them first." I said. Nico grabbed my hand, "Well let's go ask them!" he said. So we ran to where ever Annabeth and Percy may be.

"AWESOME!" Percy exclaimed. Annabeth nudged him in his ribs and he calmed down. Annabeth smiled, "Sure, why not. It's their architecture good?" she asked. I nodded, "It's fantastic!" **(9****th**** Doctor Reference made! WOOT WOOT!)**I said with a big smile. "So, when will we be made as Guardians?" Percy asked. "Now." A voice said.

Kairi turned around and nodded at Chaos who was standing behind a portal to the Guardian room. "You will step inside the portal and I will tell you the rest. Now go through the portal." Chaos said. "Will we be back?" Nico asked, holding my hand tightly. Chaos smiled, "Of course." He said. And with that, I watched as Percy, Annabeth, Nico and chaos disappear through the portal. I watched the portal disappear and sighed. I sat down quietly and waited for their return.

"Come on Kairi, you can't keep staying there. You haven't been eating, drinking or even sleeping for three days straight!" Catherine said for the third tie on the third day. I have been waiting for Nico and the others to come back but it's taking really long. "They'll be back. I know they will." I said, my eyes glazed on the spot where the portal disappeared. "I don't care how long it takes; I could wait two thousand years for his return." I said. Catherine tilted her head, "Who?" she asked. "Nico di Angelo. As long as he's back, I'm happy. He is not back so I am unhappy." I replied. Catherine sighed, "Fine. But don't blame me if they don't come back soon."

Soon, three days turned into a week. This turned into a month. Which turned into two months, which turned into half a year and yet the three still didn't come back. But I stayed put. I waited and sat down patiently, controlling my ADHD. I watched the exact spot of where the portal dispersed. The Olympians and the Guardians tried to make me move but I didn't budge. I didn't even move when I monster was about to kill me. I just sighed, and burned every monster who tried to get close to me.

"Kairi! They're here! Order's Guardians are here! What do we do!?" Ashley asked. I kept staring at where the portal used to be. "Correction; what are you guys going to do." I said. Ashley huffed, "Oh no you don't. You are going to help us protect camp." She said. She tried to put a hand on my shoulder but got shocked. "No I won't. I will wait for Nico as long as it takes." I said sternly. "Why Hello there Ashley!" a voice said. Ashley stepped away from me and looked at the figure in front of her.

"Andrew…" Ashley growled out. "Why, you have another member. Why? To be even with us?" Andrew said. Ashley made a fist, "Go away Andrew." She said. Andrew looked at her with distaste. "Why should I? I'm not allowed to see my sisters?" he asked. "Yes. You betrayed us now go away." Ashley said, making the fist tighter. "What if I don't?" he sneered. Then, Ashley punched Andrew straight on the jaw. The other Guardians of Chaos and Order came over but honestly. I didn't care.

I was waiting.

**SO! Order's Angels are starting to come in! They will be revealed in the next chapter and obviously, using logic, there are the same amount of angels on Chaos and Order's side. But they don't know about Percy, Nico and Annabeth. There you go, SPOILERS! Bye!**

**~MagicTricker21W01**


	4. Chapter 5

**HELLO WORLD! CHAPTER TIME! No stories except for the fact that I'm playing Wii with my brothers. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Let the story…BEGIN! **

**Also, there is a small little part that I don't really like but if you want to read it..meh.**

**WARNING- POV CHANGES A LOT. APOLOGIES FOR DOING SO. **

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANY CHARECTERS FROM PJO AND HoO. OR ALL THAT WIBBLY WOBBLY TIMEY WIMEY STUFF!**

* * *

~NORA/ASHLEY P.O.V.~

That punch feels FANTASTIC! Did I just….I guess Kairi is rubbing on me with her mortal shows. Don't tell her but I like those shows too. Anyway, the other Guardians came over and Kairi wasn't doing anything. Soon, the Angels of Chaos were facing the Angels of Order.

There were five angels of Order but they don't know we have three more. Kairi was sitting down, staring where her _boyfriend _disappeared. She doesn't admit it but they looks cute together! Anyway, the five angels of Order are Jacob, Andrew, Alexandra, Isabela and Anthony. Those are their Guardians names. The angels of Order's last name is Meteorite while ours is Stars. I like Stars, it's nice.

Jacob's real name is James. He had dirty blonde hair and black eyes. He looks twenty years old and is fit. Andrew's real name is George. George is my brother but he opposes me. He has brown hair and onyx eyes like me and Catherine and looks like a nineteen year old. Alexandra's real name is Emily. She has red hair and forest green eyes. She stopped aging at thirteen. Isabela is just Isabela. She's my sister too.

I have three siblings; Catherine, Andrew and Isabela. Sad to say we are separated. The last one is their leader, Anthony. Anthony's real name is Simon. He has black hair and blood red eyes. He has white wings but the other angels has black wings. So, we are opposites. And we hate the other group with such passion. One time we battled and let's just say it brought the Second Giant War to shame.

Anthony noticed Kairi staring at a patch of grass and thought it was a good idea to stand on it; it wasn't.

Kairi glared at him and he got shocked and fell on the ground. He glared at Kairi, "You dare attack me—" he never got to finish as Kairi stood up for the first time and punched him in the gut. Hard.

"Oof! Feisty aren't you?" He asked sneering at Kairi. Kairi just pushed him and glared hard at him. "No one will step there. Only the portal I await." She said. Anthony smirked, "I like you." He said. Kairi glared even harder, "I don't." she answered back. "Come on Kairi." I said and pulled her towards us. She walked towards us without hesitation and forgot the that Nico still isn't back yet.

Kairi has the same fatal flaw of her brother, loyalty. When it breaks, she get a hard time trying to mend it back together. She is very shy to new people and she doesn't like too much attention (excluding the fact that she can play her violin, guitars and pianos to a crowd). But once she is settled with the person, she becomes kind and friendly and understanding. _Very _understanding. You could tell her any secret and she would never tell anyone. Even if it meant her life. That already happened.

"We'll be back for you beautiful." Anthony said with a smirk. Kairi made a disgusted face and willed the wind to push Anthony and his group backwards. "Go near my friends and I'll rip your manhood out." She sneered. I was impressed by how tough Kairi was acting. They Angels of Order then left. Kairi looked at us, smiled and hugged us all. "I'm sorry for neglecting you…it's just that I finally get to see Nico and then…he just.." We all hugged her. We understood how she felt.

We broke the hug and began to walk together and eat together. Soon, we were all laughing and having fun while we can. Little did we know…our happiness might just run short.

~ANTHONY/SIMON P.O.V.~

I like that Clara angel. She looks cute. I'll make sure to get some of that blood for sure. I licked my lips as me and my group flew back to the mansion Order made for us. We all went to the planning room and I told them who my next target is; Clara. We formed up a plan. I would change my appearance to look like that Nico kid she likes and lure her here then….its drinking time. I looked at the photo that Jacob gave me and focused to my appearance. Soon, I looked like Nico di Angelo. This was going to be fun.

~CLARA/SELINA P.O.V.~

I walked around the beach and sat down on the sand and hugged my knees and lowered my head resting on my knees. I feel weak but right now, I don't care. I began to sing a soft song in italian. I sang my heart out until I heard a familiar voice singing in italian too. I whipped my head up and looked around. Then, I saw him. I saw Nico. I stood up, ran to him, and crushed him in a hug. "Don't leave me like that." I muttured out. "I won't." Nico said. Then, he took my hand and dragged me through the forest walking.

We walked for a very long time. I stopped and looked at Nico oddly, "Where are we going? Can't we just fly? We are guardians now you know." I said. Nico smiled sheepishly. Then a pair of white wings spreaded from his back. He picked me up bridal style and smirked, "Let's go." He said and we soared through the sky. But for some odd reason, I felt like something bad is going to slap me in the face. And sometimes I hate being right.

We landed in front of a white building with a symbol on top that made me mad. It was the symbol of Order. "Nico, what are we doing—" I never got time to finish my sentence as Nico transformed into Anthony. "Told you I'd get you." He said and brought me in. I screamed, punched, slapped, anything I can do but he just shrugged me off. "I'm doomed." I said out loud. "Yes you are." Anthony said.

"I see you got the girl." Andrew said with a smirk. I sighed, "I have a name Andrew." I said. Andrew waves his hand, "Yeah whatever. Do your thing Simon." He said. I looked at Anthony who's real name is Simon, "What?" I asked. Simon smirked, "You'll see." He said and brought me in a room.

He locked the door and dropped me on the bed. I stood up and ran to the other side of the room. Simon then flew to me and caught my wrist. I tugged on it, "Let go of me." I sneered. Simon smirked, "Not just yet. You can't leave so soon without a little gift." He said.

He placed a hand on my cheek and I slapped him. "I don't like you." I said while glaring at him. He just smiled, "Oh, but I'll make you." He said. He placed a hand on my waist and kissed my cheek. I ran away from him but he grabbed my wings. I made a suprised sound and fell on the bed.

He lay down on me and planted kisses everywhere. I thought hard for someone to help me. "_Help...me." _I whisppered out. Simon smirked and soon, I felt an unbearable pain at the right side of my neck and I slowly felt my blood going away. Just as I was about to pass out, I heard Nico's voice say "We're coming for you." . I smiled and passed out.

~NICO P.O.V.~

Two words burned into my head as I ran to Chaos office, not even bothering to knock.

"_Help...me."_

I swear that is Kairi's voice. I know that sweet angelic sound when I do. Chaos looked up at me from the paper he was signing, "Ah, Nico. What is it?" he asked. "I had a dream of Kairi in danger. Demigod dreams turn into reality so Kairi really is in danger back on Earth." I said. Chaos then stood up and began to walk away. "Call your other friends, it seems like you three will be leavin sooner then expected." He said.

I nodded and ran as fast as I can to Percy and Annabeth's room. Then I stopped and slapped my forehead, "I can just shadow travel." I said out loud and shadow traveled to Percy's room. Percy was up pacing, "Hey Nico." He said. "We'll be leaving now. Kairi's in trouble." I said. Percy nodded, "I had the same dream. Let's go to Annabeth." He said and we both traveled to Annabeth's room with shadows and water.

Annabeth was reading a book, "ANNABETH!" I shouted. Annabeth then fell off her chair and glared at me, "What is it Nico!?" she half screamed half spoke. "We'll be leaving. Kairi's in deep trouble." Percy said. Annabeth nodded and made a portal to the flying court. The three of us walked through it.

When we did, Chaos was their pacing. He stopped as he seen us, "Ah, you will leave to Earth now. Your leader; Kairi, is in trouble. It looks like she has walked to Order's angels." He said. The three of us nodded and flew to Earth. First we go to Camp Half-Blood then we try to find where Kairi is.

"_We're coming for you." _I thought.

* * *

**Mmmm...what do you think? I don't think it was appropriete but I then again, I didn't do that. My brother did. I was at my couzin's house so he did it for me...oh well. At least you guys got a chapter. Tell me in your review of what you think about his writing. See you next time!**

**~MagicTricker21W01**


	5. Chapter 6

**Hello! Uh...I know my brother's addiction for vampires has to stop. I told him that already AND if it makes you reader happy, I scolded him. If you call hitting a golf club repeatedly at my brother scolding: 3**

**In this Chapter, we shall get a back story from the four winged siblings. If you don't know what I mean, I meant Catherine, Ashley, Isabela and George. Anyway, I REALLY apologies for that. I can't edit it. Why? Because...um...a special reason that doesn't need to be told to the world. Anyway, boring disclaimer is ahead.**

**BORING DISCLAIMER- I'M NOT BORING! MY MOMMY SAID I'M THE BEST DISCLAIMER EVER!**

**Uh, no. He isn't the best disclaimer. Anyway, READ ON!**

* * *

**HOLD IT! IMPORTANT NOTE!  
IMPORTANT NOTE: UPDATES FROM NOW ON WILL BE SLOW. SCHOOL IS NEAR AND I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE ALL THE TIME AND MIGHT BE SLOWER. SORRY!**

* * *

~CATHERINE P.O.V. ~

Okay, it has officially been half an hour and Kairi is still missing. I ran to my sister, hugged her and cried. "K-kairi is missing! S-she might be i-in danger!" I stuttered as tears went down my cheeks. Ashley hugged me back and rubbed circles on my back, "its okay Cath. We'll...we'll find her." She said unsure. Kinlore and Jordan both looked depressed. "Hey! More angels!" a camper shouted while pointing at the sky. Sure enough, three white-winged angels were flying towards us. I then realized they were Annabeth, Percy and Nico.

Oh gods, poor Nico and Kairi. Nico ran to us and checked our group and frowned when he realized that Kairi isn't here. "She's in danger. She called for help. Chaos sent us earlier than scheduled." Nico said. I glared at Nico as hard as I could. "W-what?" Nico asked. I punched Nico's shoulder hard, "IT'S YOUR FAULT!" I shrieked at him. Nico glared back, "How is it my fault!?" he screamed back.

"When you went through the portal, Kairi stayed at her exact spot and waited for the portal to reappear! She didn't eat for DAYS and just waited. The only time she moved was when Order's angels came and taunted her! Then after she tried to go back to normal but she can't cause YOU WERE NOT WITH HER WHEN SHE NEEDED YOU THE MOST! We tried to cheer her up but it didn't work. Then she went to the beach and mourned and when I came to check on her SHE'S GONE WITH ANOTHER TRACK OF FOOTSTEPS!" I shouted. Nico looked crestfallen. Then he ran to the forest in frustration.

I was breathing really hard and I glared at Percy and Annabeth, "WELL!?" I asked. Annabeth flinched while Percy looked down in shame. Then I flew to our cabin/mansion and went in my room and lay down on my bed and rest. As I did, I tried to locate Kairi's location. I can locate anyone who has a really good relationship with me. There, I saw a building and felt the presence of Order's angels. I also felt Kairi's presence but it seemed disturbed. Like her presence was being possessed or something like that. Then, I fell asleep tired.

As I woke up I walked out and went to our little dining table. As I arrived to my destination, Nico was there. He seemed to be humming a soft tune. That...sounded familiar. Yeah, I heard that tune before. From...Kairi. When she has another memory attack she would play that tune on the piano that Chaos gave her.

_Kairi had another memory attack. I pity her, she misses Earth so much. She was never able to meet her friends from the orphanage but Chaos told her that they were adapted. The memory she remembered was falling into the pit of Tartarus flames. She made a portal and went to her room. I ran to her room and knocked on her room door, "Kairi?" I asked. I hear music from the inside. It was a tune that was soft and sounded classical. I went in and saw Kairi on the piano chair, playing with her eyes closed. Which kind of looked awesome but despite the situation she was in just a minute ago, I kept my mouth shut. _

_Her fingers seemed to dance across the keys, pressing each one delicately. The tune was so nice I sat on the ground and felt like I was pulled through a flashback._

**(A/N: Ahahahaha, who's ready for a double flashback!?)**

"_Catherine! You're it!" Isabela said while tapping my back. I stopped and pouted, "Aww...no fair!" I exclaimed. Isabela stuck her tongue out at me with her eyes closed. I took this chance and tagged her on the shoulder while shouting "It!" and running away from her. "Hey! Get back here!" Isabela said._

_I was having so much fun in all my living days, just playing and having fun with Isabela until one day mom and dad began to argue. Then they splitted up and left us all alone in the house. Just me, Isabela, Ashley and George. So, we were on our own and Ashley and George had to go to high school AND work to give us food and the rent while Isabela and I just started first year high school. We kept going and going until one day Ashley and George argued too like mom and dad. Ashley and George were finished with collage while Isabela and I were on third year high school._

"_You know what? Screw you. I'm done with you George!" Ashley screamed. George just sighed, "You're just like our parents! Start growing up Ashley!" he said. Ashley glared at George, "Well, George. YOU should grow up, help me work and stop skipping work days!" She said. Me and Isabela hugged each other and just watched our older siblings fight. "Fine! I'm leaving."George said. He looked at me and Isabela, "Are you guys coming with me?" he asked softly. Isabela ran to him with no hesitation._

_I looked at Isabela as she gestured me to follow her. I looked at Ashley who was crying. I decided to go to Ashley and comfort her. "Sis, it's okay. We can do this." I said. George glared at me in disgust, "I guess you weren't as innocent as your sister. Come on Isabela." He said while walking away with Isabela hand in hand. _

"_Cath? Catherine!" a voice pulled me out of my flashback. I stood up alarmed, "Huh? What?" I asked. Kairi smiled, "You were having a flashback, weren't you." She said. "How did you know?" I asked. She looked at her piano, _

"_It was a tune I heard from one of my dreams when I was probably five years old. As you know, a demigod's dreams are sometimes a prophecy or a guide or something like that. The dream was the best I had when I was little. I was on a cliff top with the sea waves crashing. It was bright and sunny with a nice summer breeze._

_There, a boy about the same age as me was there, playing the piano. I walked up to him and sat on the stool as well. He has jet black hair like mine with beautiful blue eyes with a hint of sea green in them. The exact opposite of mine. I had sea green eyes with a hint of blue in them. He played the tune and I watched him and played._

_After he finished, he looked at me and smiled. "That tune is between you and me, okay?" he asked. I nodded, "Of course." I said." Kairi said while sitting on the edge of her bed. I sat beside her, "Then what?" I asked. Kairi smiled and continued._

"_We played in the field...swam in the sea...of course I knew it was just a dream but then again it felt so...so real when I was with him. "What's your name?" I asked while we sat underneath the shade of the tree. "Anton. You?" he asked. "Kairi." I replied._

_So we began to play again but then things began to disappear and Anton's form began to glow. "W-what's happening?" I stammered. Anton smiled at me, "Don't worry. I'll always be there for you." He said. Then he disappeared. But as he did, I felt something connected to me. Like a cord of some sort." Kairi explained. I nodded, "Do you still feel that connection until now?" I asked. Kairi nodded, "Yeah. I have a feeling that the cord was made by Anton. I just don't know why." She said._

"Catherine?" a voice asked pulling me away from yet another flashback. I blinked and saw Nico there frowning, "I'm sorry. I know it's my fault. I'm so sorry." He said. I smiled and hugged him, "It's okay. Don't you ever blame yourself because Kairi will blame herself if you do." I said. He nodded and smiled, "Thanks." He said. I broke the hug and fist bumped with him, "No problem."

* * *

~SELINA/KAIRI P.O.V. ~

I was in that dream again. That dream I dreamed when I was five. Anton was there again, although he changed. He looked about the same age as me. He wore a blue shirt with black jeans and brown shoes. I looked down at my outfit, a blue blouse with a black skirt and brown boots. The thing that was similar between us was our pendants. His was half a heart shape that was silver. Mine was the other half that was gold. Our heart shaped pendants had our names written on it.

I walked towards Anton and hugged him while tears were falling. "Anton...I miss you so much." I said. Anton hugged back, "I know, I know. I was there with you. I was with you with every second you grew. Every pain you felt. Every tear you shed. You felt my connection with you, yes?" he asked. I nodded and wiped my damp eyes.

Anton took my hand gently and we both sat under the shade of the tree like before. "How come I can't see you? Why are you connected to me?" I asked. Anton frowned sadly, "I can't tell you yet. Only until the time is right." He said. I leaned on his shoulder and nodded, "That's fine with me. At least it means we'll meet once again." I said.

"But seriously," I said while sitting up and looking at him in the eyes, "why are you connected to me? At least a little hint." I begged. He sighed and shook his head then smirked, "Fine, you got me. You can talk to me telepathically and I can answer back if you focus hard on our cord connection. I can move things, poses humans, kill humans." He said seriously. I looked at him wide eyed, "You can KILL people!?" I ask somewhat scared. He squeezed my hand, "Only if you want me to." He said. I sighed in relief, "Okay, that's good." I said.

He frowned and look down, "No, it's not." He said. "Why's that?" I asked. He looked at me straight in the eyes, "Because you are being controlled. And you might use our connection as an advantage to kill your group mates." He said. "I'm being controlled?" I asked. "Yeah, remember when Anthony bit you? He did that so he could gain control of you." He said.

"That's why I appeared to you again now." He said. "Anthony will command you to do things against your own will." He said while squeezing my hand a little tighter. I looked at him and frowned, "I don't want that, I don't want to kill my team. I don't want to be controlled!" I said.

Anton smiled and hugged me, "When he does, your brain will do it. But if you focus hard enough on our connection cord, you'll regain your senses." He said. I smiled, "Really? That's good!" I said. "You can only do that several times. If you keep doing that, he may get curious of us. So only do that trick when you really need it. For now, do what he says. I'll do my best to break his connection to you." He said. I hugged him, "Thank you SO much." I said. Anton was caught by surprise until he hugged back, "I won't let anything horrible happen to you or to your close ones." He said.

Soon, Anton began to glow again. I went wide eyed, "No!" I shouted. Tears began to fall on my cheeks, "D-don't leave me! W-what if I can't focus o-on our connection!?" I asked. Anton smiled, "Or course you'll focus on our connection." He said. Then he disappeared into crystals. "Because you'll want to see me again." I heard his voice say. I sat back on the tree and hugged my knees.

"I'll...I'll do my best Anton. F-for you." I said while wiping my tear away. Soon, the scenery began to fade to darkness. I stood up with my head held high and focused on the connection cord with me and Anton.

"_Nothing is going to be on our way ever again_." I said.

"**We are both nobodies. But together, we are somebody**_." Anton said._

"_**And together, we will be unstoppable." **_

* * *

**Aww...ain't that cute? **

**Oh, and if you don't know the game "Beyond: Two Souls" I don't know why you don't. It's a good game and take a really good guess on who Anton. I'll reply to you if you're correct or not. If I said you are, don't spread it please. .**

**Anyway, as I said before, school is just around the corner and updates will be slower. I'm sorry, I really want to update you guys faster but at the same time I don't want to fail my grades. But I'll do my best to update, bye!**

**~MagicTricker21W01**


End file.
